A network for communications, including for cable television, phone, and internet data traffic, typically includes a base station, one or more head-ends, one or more intermediate hubs, and the subscriber facilities. The subscriber facilities typically represent the end of the line and include one or more modems, routers, and the consuming technology—phones, televisions, computers, laptops, electronic tablets, smartphones, InternetOfThings (IoT) devices, and other internet-enabled devices.
Any incident causing disruption in service at the subscriber facilities typically requires an in-person review of the cause. In various embodiments, disruption in service can include, for example, abnormality in the upstream feed compared to, for example, a perfect signal. For example, a disruption for review includes poor signal quality, interference, loss of data or signals, and other related disruptions. A service provider of the services on the communications network or an agent or owner of the communications network is typically responsible for the review and subsequent rectification of the disruption. An in-person review is time consuming, expensive, and inefficient.